Audrey (Home on the Range)
Audrey is a nervous red hen, and a supporting character in Disney's 2004 animated feature film, Home on the Range. Personality Audrey is a kind hen who gets along quite well with her fellow farm animals. However, she is shown to be rather nervous when Jeb talks negatively about any situation, which often worries her enough to panic hysterically. She also has a feisty side and deeply cares for her chicks. Role in the film Audrey is first seen in her coop, along with many other hens, during the "Little Patch of Heaven" music number. She and the other hens suddenly lay dozens of eggs that go flying, but Mrs. Calloway manages to catch them all in her hat, after which they hatch into baby chicks. Audrey is later present when Maggie first arrives on the farm. She and her fellow hens lay an egg in astonishment upon seeing the show cow. Later, when Pearl's livestock face losing their farm due to a bank notice that she hasn't been able to pay yet, Audrey and the other farm animals become distraught. Meanwhile, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace go on a quest to capture outlaw Alameda Slim and use the reward money to save Little Patch of Heaven. After some time passes, Audrey worries that the cows will never come back, especially after hearing Jeb make a negative statement about it. Believing the cows abandoned them, she and her fellow hens begin panicking hysterically until Ollie calms her and the other farm animals down by shouting to get their attention. He then tries to lighten things up by telling Audrey how Grace once helped her figure out why she crossed the road, making Audrey feel less discouraged, and assures the farm animals that there's nothing those cows can't do. In the film's climax, Audrey helps the three cows (who have returned from their journey) battle a disguised Alameda Slim after he attempts to kill the bovines by getting all the hens to peck him. Audrey and the farm animals succeed in defeating Slim, who is then arrested by Sheriff Sam Brown. After Pearl uses the reward money to pay the bank's debt for Little Patch of Heaven, a photographer takes a picture of Pearl and her livestock, with Audrey and everyone else smiling save Jeb. Audrey is last seen commenting about how nice it was that Jeb found a friend, when the old goat is seen fighting with Lucky Jack. She also dances with all the other farm animals as they celebrate Pearl's farm being saved and re-opened. Trivia *Audrey bears a striking resemblance to the titular character from the children's fable , even having the same plumage color. *When the farm animals are being auctioned off, Audrey receives the number 13 for a tag, which, according to most Western cultures, is associated with bad luck. *Audrey's line before she attacks Slim is similar to Bruce Wayne, who scolds the dastardly Joker (played by Jack Nicholson) by saying: "NOW YA WANNA GET NUTS?! C'MON! LET'S GET NUTS!!!" from the 1989 film . Gallery Audrey.png clipduck.gif|Audrey with Larry normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD 040.jpg normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 100.jpg normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 059.jpg normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 060.jpg normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 103.jpg normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 061.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-1127.jpg Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 124.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-5142.jpg|Audrey and the others looking at the cows' empty stables. Pearl's animals screaming upon seeing the off-rail train.jpg|Audrey and the others screaming in horror upon seeing an off-rail train crashing towards the farm. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-7998.jpg|Audrey and the farm animals cheering after Pearl's farm is saved. PearlandFarmAnimals.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8177.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8188.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8182.jpg|"Aw, it's so nice that Jeb found a friend." Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8312.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Home on the Range characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Chickens Category:Parents Category:Heroines Category:Farm animals Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon